Red ChuChu
Red ChuChus are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Gelatinous blobs, they are a variety of ChuChu. They are commonly considered the least threatening of the different varieties, as they deal little damage and are susceptible to nearly every weapon in Link's arsenal. They are also known as Fire Chuchus in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Red ChuChus are common enemies and can be easily defeated with a single sword strike. They contain hearts inside them, which are dropped when they are defeated. Also, Red ChuChus rematerialize shortly after Link defeats them. Tatl's Note The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Red ChuChus are found in many locations throughout the Great Sea, and are among the most common enemies in the game. They can be dispatched with a single sword strike. When defeated, they drop Red Chu Jelly, which can be brought to Doc Bandam to create Red Potions. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Red ChuChus appear in several overworld areas and dungeons. They prefer to inhabit rocky areas such as Mount Crenel, Veil Falls, and caves. Red ChuChus are identical to Green ChuChus except that they have more attack power and tend to drop hearts more often than Green ChuChus. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Red ChuChus, like in many other games, are the most common variety of ChuChus, appearing on many of the game's islands. Their only mode of attack is to blindly wander towards Link and walk into him. One sword strike is all that is needed to defeat them. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Red ChuChus are the most common variety of ChuChu. They are identical to Red ChuChus from Phantom Hourglass. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Red ChuChus have the same eyes as in the previous games, but their body shape is very flat, and they appear to move like slugs. They have gaps on one side of their bodies, which look like empty eye sockets, but mirrored on the other side, there are real eyes. Red ChuChus can set Link on fire. Some of them can also be found hiding in digging spots, as well as the Fire Sanctuary. During Link's capture by the Bokoblins at their base, Red ChuChus are more of an obstacle when Link has not regained his bombs or sword. If Link does not break free quickly, a Bokoblin will have enough time to catch him and call their horn, alerting the other Bokoblins to fling a boulder at him. Fi's Note The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Fire Chuchus make a return in Breath of the Wild. They possess the power of fire and can inflame Link if directly touched. Their bodies resemble balls of orange magma, and their appearance resembles their form in Skyward Sword. However, they lack the gaping mouth and instead consist only of spherical bodies and large, red and yellow eyeballs which float around unsteadily on the surface of the body. Fire Chuchus in Breath of the Wild can join together to create larger forms, some of which reaching sizes rivaling those of Moblins. Upon defeat, they drop Red Chuchu Jellies. Fire ChuChus are extremely vulnerable to cold and will die instantly if hit with an ice-elemental weapon or Ice Arrow, or if it rains in areas outside of Death Mountain such as Eldin Canyon. However Link can use the fiery explosion they produce when killed to burn nearby ememies and flammable objects. However the explosion has no effect on other fire-based ememies. Other appearances Hyrule Warriors Legends ]] Red ChuChu in their The Wind Waker design appear as enemies. Like all ChuChu in Hyrule Warriors Legends, they will cause damage to the player if they are attacked with combos and must be flattened with the Hammer in order to defeat them. Like their Majora's Mask incarnation, they drop Hearts after they are defeated. See also * Chu * ChuChu * Chu Worm * Dark ChuChu * Green ChuChu * Yellow ChuChu Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword enemies Category:Hyrule Warriors enemies Category:Chus Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild enemies